


The Pirate's Book

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, NSFW, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate's Book

**Author's Note:**

> For updates on my fics, you can find me at http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/, and for random gw2 posts, you can find me at http://coheed275.tumblr.com/

                The sun beat down on those not accustomed to its heat. Even on the docks, where winds of the seas blew in to bring brief rest from the scorching rays, sweat ran down from all those not hidden in shade or inside. New workers at the docks stopped frequently to wipe their brow or find water. Those who spent years under the sun’s rays laughed it off, and sailors looked at the day with glee. Good weather meant easier travel.

                A variety of ships lined the docks, some of them proudly bearing the flag of the Lionguard, ready to defend and police the shores at a moment’s notice. Other large vessels bore flags of their race or trade guild, while smaller, more personal ships waved no flag at all.

                Jax’s ship caught a curious eye or two from those ignorant of its origin. A gorgeous wooden craft, fit for a crew of twenty. The ship was polished top to bottom, and well maintained. Whoever manages that ship must be wealthy, they thought, yet no flag waved on the deck. No one knew who this fantastic ship belonged to.

                Jax owned a flag. He kept it in a locked chest, only rarely showing off his alignment. Waving a pirate flag on the shores of Lion’s Arch wouldn’t be the best idea.

                Tall for an asura, but still no more than half the height of an average human, Jax was captain for a crew of eighteen pirates. He wore a finely crafted leather coat, dyed black and green. His jet black hair was combed in a slick, stylish fashion, with his bangs tossed up above his forehead. The sun held no effect over his light grey skin, like it did on his tanned human and norn crewmates. He watched the daily routine of the docks with his dark purple eyes, a smile on his face.

                Though he never attended any college in Rata Sum, Jax held an intellect not to be underestimated. It was through his stealth and trickery that no Lionguard, Seraph, or any other police on the water could accurately identify his ship. While most pirates hid away, bunkered down on their claimed shores or islands, Jax pulled right up to anywhere without worry, and had stayed in Lion’s Arch for several days.

                His crew prepared to set off, their business in the city done. Jax turned from his view of the docks and checked up on his men, seeing that everything was in order. Amidst the usual noise of the docks at late morning, where crowds of people went to and fro, it took him a moment to realize that someone was calling to him.

                “Hello!” he heard a female voice shout. He looked over the edge of his ship, and discovered a young asura, waving up at him. Very faded yellow skin, with a birthmark over her left eye. Green hair, some of it used to hang beads of various colors. A red cloth covered the top of her head, and her eyes, a fiery orange, brimmed with energy. Such a colorful girl. Such a cute one, too.

                “Why hello there, lass!” Jax called out, his voice smooth and soothing. “What can I do for you this morning?”

                “I see you’re heading off,” she shouted back. “Where you heading?”

                “Is my destination important to you?”

                “I’m looking for passage to Southsun Cove,” she explained. “Been around to three ships already today. If by chance you’re heading that way, I can pay you for transport.”                 By the look of her, she didn’t have much money. Her clothes were dirty and torn in places, and she wore no shoes at all. She’d likely worn those same clothes for as long as they fit her. But Jax smiled, thinking of a little black book that rested on his desk. He didn’t need her money.

                “Well it’s your lucky day, lass!” Jax told her. “Southsun Cove is my next stop. I suppose we can take you aboard.”

                The girl beamed, and Jax noted how pretty and rich her smile was. “Thank you so much!” She jumped in excitement. “When do you go?”

                “Be back here in an hour, and we’ll be on our way.”

                “I won’t be late!”

 

**

 

                For the first few hours, Jax ordered his crew about and helped the ship move along, setting sail for Southsun Cove. The girl returned with time to spare, and during this time, she stood on the bow of the ship, watching the water roll by them as they went. She was astounded at the kindness of the captain and all of his crew. The other ships she asked laughed at her, but she was used to cruel treatment. Not many cared for her on the Lion’s Arch docks, she wasn’t used to people talking to her, asking if she needed anything, giving her light bows when they left. Already she felt happier now than she had in a while.

She couldn’t help but watch the captain now and then. His clothes rivaled a noble’s quality, he looked so handsome in them. He gave orders without any anger or shouting, and everyone listened immediately. It was clear how much respect he received from those with him. Now and then he’d see her watching, and give her a smile. She’d turn back to the water to hide the blush on her face.  

Once everything was in order and only a few needed to keep things running, most of the crew moved to the lower decks to play cards or drink. Jax invited their passenger into his private office, and she hid her nerves when she accepted. He was even more handsome up close.

                The space was small, a square room cluttered with crates and chests, a desk and chair in the middle. On the side wall, a hole was cut through the wood to let sunlight in, brightening the room without the need for candles or asuran technology. On the other side, an old piece of artwork hung up, illustrating a long passed battle between charr and humans.

                “I’m Captain Jax.” Jax introduced himself as he looked over the items on his desk. A few maps of the waters, a dagger stabbed into the wood, a compass, his little black book. Nothing this girl couldn’t look at, so he left it all there.

                “Triss,” the asura responded, and she held out her hand. Jax shook it, squeezing gently, giving her a wide smile. Just his grin continued to rouse a blush out of her, she didn’t know how it was that easy for him. The tips of her ears turned a light pink.

                “How old are you, Triss?” he asked.

                “Twenty,” she told him.

                _Perfect,_ Jax thought to himself. He knew he wanted this asura already, and began planning on how to go about achieving that goal.

It was common for Jax to have a woman naked within an hour of meeting her. An overactive sexual lifestyle was both a choice of fun and necessity. In his years on the water, he learned by watching other pirates that relationships were not a good idea. Fall in love with a pirate, and the moment you fully trust her, you find her dagger at your throat. Instead, Jax’s desire for adventure in the sea mirrored his adventurous physical desires. He developed his charm to please all women over one lover. Kept his hair well styled, his coat washed, his body slim. Living outside of the law was something that didn’t bother Jax, but taking a woman to bed by force was the one thing he refused to do. An odd quirk of his, he knew no magic in the first place, let alone magic to woo someone, and he never took anyone by force. Plenty of times in his pirate days, he’d performed acts equally immoral, but there was something so perfect, so precious about the female form; to Jax, it was the one treasure to be accepted, not stolen. Pirates that mocked him for this mindset learned not to do so, right before falling over dead.

So instead of taking females by force, he convinced women that it was their idea in the first place. Triss was gorgeous. Her smile was impossibly cute, her eyes lit up with the energy of youth, her vibrant green hair pulled the eyes to it. The smooth curves of her waist, her muscular arms from dock work, and even her rough feet, accustomed to treading ground barefoot, intrigued Jax’s desire. Jax spent all of his few days in Lion’s Arch working. He needed her.

“And what story puts you in Lion’s Arch, on the way to the Cove?” he asked.

                “I was born in Lion’s Arch, I’ve lived there all my life,” she said. “Never even seen Rata Sum. Too busy earning enough to eat, but life’s gotten better since I started earning my own keep. Parents and I don’t have to share funds anymore.”

                “I could tell by your clothes, you’ve been a bit unlucky when it comes to money,” Jax said. “Though your worn clothes can’t hide your beauty.”

                Triss felt her ears grow warm again, not used to such compliments, and suddenly she felt very aware of how poor she must look. “Thank you,” she said. She looked down at her shirt, and for a moment, attempted wiping off the dirt that had been there for years, to no avail.

                “So why Southsun Cove?”

                “Word came ‘round that a lot of jobs opened up on the docks over there,” she said. “They offer a lot more money than the businesses in Lion’s Arch, so I thought I’d take my chances. Maybe replace some of these clothes,” she added with a chuckle. “Or get some shoes, if I can get used to wearing them again.”

                “I see. Good luck to you,” Jax said. He leaned back against his desk, and clasped his hands together. His next question was critical in determining his approach. “So, Triss, are you aware of what type of ship you’re on?”

                “I recognize a pirate ship when I see one,” she told him. At Jax’s startled expression, she laughed. “You think you’re the only ship that can hide under the Lionguard’s noses? A very impressive feat, don’t get me wrong, but no. Anyone worth a damn on the docks can tell.”

                Jax nodded in admiration of her insight. “Clever girl,” he replied. “So you knew you were walking onto a pirate ship, and weren’t worried?”

                “My parents work on the docks, soon as I could lift a crate and catch a fish, I worked on the docks. Makes no difference to me who you are when you pull up to shore. I go home with enough coin for a hot meal and a warm bed, that’s all that matters.”

                “I see.”

                “Pirates have to come to shore too, right?” She added. “Never seen a pirate hurt a dock worker. They need us just as much as anyone else.”

                “That we do,” Jax said.

                Triss found herself staring at the bit of Jax’s chest that showed itself around his coat’s collar. She blinked, and turned away, hiding the blush that seemed to keep coming back to her face. She turned her attention to the artwork hung on the wall. “This is beautiful,” she commented.

                “Got it a few years back, decided to keep it instead of sell it,” Jax explained. “Worth a few hundred gold to the right buyer, but I like it for myself.”

                “So, few types of pirates out there,” she said, keeping her eyes on the painting. “Some do it for blood, some for gold, some just to run away. What type are you?”

                “Gold,” Jax answered truthfully. “We dive deep into the seas in search of lost treasures, and we’ve gotten quite good at it. If we don’t find anything for a while, some noble’s money or jewelry tends to mysteriously disappear, or the cargo of someone else’s ship. The black markets provide much larger profits than the legal places as well, so for those reasons, my crew and I live the pirate life. Few of each race, different homes, same goal.”

                Triss nodded, and braved a look back at Jax. His smile was still there, and he still looked at her in a way she didn’t quite understand. She only knew how warm it made her feel. She turned around again, pretending to admire the art more.

                “So, is there a love you leave behind in Lion’s Arch?” Jax asked. He stood up, taking a few steps toward Triss.

                “Oh, no, no one’s ever bothered much with me,” Triss replied.  

                “A shame, they missed quite an opportunity,” he said, and chuckled under his breath when he noticed the tip of Triss’s ears turn pink once more. “Pardon such a private question, but if you haven’t loved much, have you never…?”

                Triss gathered his meaning, and shook her head. “No, not yet,” she said. “I’ve done plenty to myself late at night, pardon such a private answer.” They both laughed for a moment, but in the back of her mind, Triss amazed herself that she was admitting all this to Jax. “Mum told me that the first time can hurt for a girl, so I wanted to experiment and get that out of the way. Went down to one of those ‘toy’ shops that everyone visits but no one talks about, if you catch my meaning.” _Mum also told me that some men can get your brain to stop working and your heat to speak instead,_ she thought to herself.

                “I’ve been to those shops a time or two myself, certainly nothing to be ashamed of,” Jax told her. His grin grew wider at this revelation. “But I must say, you should share a bed soon. Sex is the greatest pleasure this world has to offer, in my opinion.”

                “I’m sure it’s amazing,” she said. “Just waiting for the right guy to come along.”

                “Oh Triss, there doesn’t have to be a ‘right guy’,” Jax insisted, taking another step closer to her. “Far too many people look at sex as taboo, intimate, secret. We are flesh, Triss, and flesh is meant to connect. All it takes is two lonely people…”

                Triss suddenly became aware of Jax standing behind her, and she turned to face him again. His warm grin still rested on his face, and he hadn’t noticed that he smelled so sweet… that spice soap that one sylvari was selling on the docks... Her body trembled in his presence, and the more she looked at him, the more attractive he became. Thoughts started fluttering about in her mind, new thoughts, insane thoughts, the words of her mother fading away. Replaced with thoughts about how no one in Lion’s Arch even looked at her, and only talked when giving her an order. And here stood Jax, smiling at her, happily conversing with her, taking her to a better life. Replaced with thoughts about late at night, as she drifted to sleep, when she felt like pleasuring herself hadn’t quite done the job right, how the ache still lingered. In this moment, her rational mind began to fail, and she stopped thinking. She tried to fight back with some common sense, but other needs took over, leaving her head void of other thoughts. Before she even knew it, a question escaped her lips.

                “Are you lonely, Captain?”

                Jax’s smile faded for a moment, and a wave of pain rushed over Triss’s heart at the sight. “A pirate’s life is always lonely, Triss,” he said. “Can’t trust anyone to be with you for too long.”

                The aroma, his body, his smile, all of it pushed away Triss’s last efforts at rational thought. It was as if she stood just to the side of her real body, watching but not controlling, dumbfounded at how easily she’d lost herself. She felt much warmer now, though the temperature hadn’t risen.

                “Well, we’re alone,” Triss said. “And, I’m lonely too…” She’d never admitted it to herself. She spent all her time working, making money to live another day. Never before had she put much thought to those in Lion’s Arch who looked away from her. But here was such a handsome asura, such a kind asura…

                “When I said you should quickly share a bed,” Jax replied softly. “I didn’t mean that had to be me.” For the first time since she boarded his ship, he lied to her. “But…” He reached out his hands and gently grabbed Triss’s arms, and to her, the room grew even hotter. “I must say, your beauty is… captivating…”

                Triss took the slightest of steps toward Jax, not shying away from his hold on her. Their eyes locked, and Triss no longer cared about the blush on her face. As Jax worked his charms for the sake of his desire, so did Triss’s rising heat control her thoughts. “You could consider it… a gift…” she said. “For giving me safe passage…”

                He nodded. “Well then, it would give me great pleasure to show you the wonders you have missed out on.”

                Jax closed the gap between them, pressing his body up against Triss’s. She lost herself in his eyes, in the wonderful feeling of his body so close to her. She’d never felt this before, and it was thrilling, intense, sending shivers of both fear and excitement down her spine.

                He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then her jaw, then down to the crevice where neck and shoulder connected. He alternated with kisses, gentle bites, licks, and Triss’s eyes fluttered. Without realizing it, she’d wrapped her arms around him, gripping at his back, trying to get him even closer. As he continued kissing and biting her neck, he pushed forward with his waist, and Triss felt the intensity of his arousal through both their pants.

                Jax’s hands slipped down from her arms and onto her sides, then snuck underneath her shirt. No one had ever touched her like this, and she quickly understood Jax’s suggestion to share a bed. The feeling of someone else’s hands on her skin, showing her such care, such passion, she squeaked out a moan as his fingers ran up her back, and she gripped on to Jax as if her life depended on it.

                “Relax…” Jax whispered, exhaling hot air into her ear. He gave her another kiss on the cheek, then went back to the neck, building her heat with each nibble and lick where he found just the right nerve. “You’re so tense, lass, just enjoy it…”

                At last, Triss noticed how hard she held on to Jax’s back, how tense and tight every muscle in her body was. She let go of her apprehension, sighing in pleasure, sinking deeper into Jax’s embrace. After doing so, Jax brought his face in front of hers, and locked eyes with her before kissing her on the lips.

                It was wonderful. Triss reveled in the pressure of his kiss, in the taste of his lips. With at least some experience in kissing, she slowly parted her lips, and Jax reciprocated, allowing their tongues to meet and play with each other. Triss moaned into his mouth, her body burning for more, the itch between her legs screaming for attention. But Jax kept his pace slow, taking his time to explore the rest of her, bringing her pleasure in ways she never thought possible.

                In need of air, Jax broke the kiss, and for a moment Triss stood with her mouth hanging open, everything in the room out of focus. “Let’s get some of these clothes off you,” he said, and when her mind caught up to reality, she nodded in approval.

                Jax stepped back, and pulled up on Triss’s shirt, revealing the smooth skin beneath. She couldn’t buy new clothes, but she had enough money to keep herself bathed. Underneath her rag of a shirt, her skin was smooth, clean, warm to the touch. She wore no bra, and Jax smiled as he admired her perked up nipples, a perfect shade of pink, centered on the hardly noticeable rise of an asuran chest, compared to human and norn. Triss felt so vulnerable, undressing in front of someone else, but she saw Jax’s smile, his loving gaze, and she relaxed again. In the pause, rational thought returned, advice from her mother ringing in her head. But now, a new mindset pushed away how she used to look at relationships. In the heat of the moment, what was irrational became rational, what was rational became unnecessary. _Why should I have to wait and go through all the formalities?_ She thought to herself, arguing away her former mindset. _Jax is attractive, I like him, he likes me. Maybe he’s right. Maybe that’s all you need._

Through looks, words, and subtle actions, Jax had brought another girl into his way of thinking in just a few hours of her company. Not the fastest he’d accomplished this, but not the slowest either. Of her own accord, Triss pulled down her pants, leaving her in nothing but a small pair of pink panties, and that action made Jax’s own mind wander a bit. _See, this is how you do it,_ he thought. _Bookah pirates will hold a girl down and force it out of her, then never get her again. I have half a dozen girls on every shore of Tyria that will spread their legs for me with five minutes’ notice._

                “You’re even more beautiful than before,” Jax said, and she smiled slightly, trembling with nerves despite her acceptance of the moment. “Here, let me catch up.”

                Jax unbuttoned his coat, then tossed it to the floor. As he kicked away his boots, he slipped off his white undershirt. No lines marked his abs, he was much more speed and cunning than strength, but a slight tone was still present. In one pull, he gripped his pants and underwear alike, and slid them both down, leaving him naked before Triss.     

                She inhaled sharply, and felt a distinct wetness to the bottom of her panties. His chest, his arms, his legs, everything enticed her. In particular, she stared down at his waist, where his cock hung fully erect above his balls. She gulped.

                “Ever seen a naked asura, Triss?”

                “I’ve been down a back alley or two at night in my time,” she replied, still staring. “But never… this close…”

                Jax approached her again and laid a hand on her cheek, giving her a quick kiss on the lips that made her blood boil. “Well, I believe in catching up, I finished ahead. Let’s get both of us to our natural state.”

                He crouched down, and gently grabbed hold of Triss’s panties. He could already smell the sweet aroma of her arousal, see a stain of fluid on the cloth. Triss bit her lip as he slowly pulled down, for the first time revealing her soft, pink lips to another’s eyes.

                “So beautiful,” Jax whispered, pulling her panties off the rest of the way. He grabbed her waist with both hands and rotated her, bringing her gorgeous, small ass into view. “So beautiful,” he repeated.

                He ran his hands down her thighs, then leaned in, planting kisses on her cheeks. He was so close to where Triss’s body screamed for it most, and yet she didn’t want him to stop this either. Everything he did just excited her more and more.

                Jax stood again, and pressed himself up against Triss’s back. His rigid cock pushed between the cheeks of her ass, and she groaned at how warm it was. She could feel the blood pulsing in his shaft. Jax wrapped his arms around Triss’s abdomen, then let one hand slide down her belly, down to her waist, and in between her legs.

                “Ah!” Triss shut her eyes and cried out as Jax’s fingers met her most private area. He rubbed along her outer folds, spreading her lips and letting them close again, occasionally brushing over her clit. “Oh…” She moaned and tensed, electrifying pleasure surging through her. Never had she felt so good, so hot, such ecstasy. After a while, Jax curled a finger up and into her aching pussy, and her knees trembled.

                “That’s it…” Jax whispered. He began nibbling Triss’s ear, which drove her even more wild. “No better pleasure in Tyria, as I said…” With two forms of stimulation already overloading her senses, he started gyrating his hips, letting his cock rub up and down against her ass. Triss nearly screamed, her body unable to take all the stimulation. Jax moved his finger faster, deeper, flicked his thumb across her clit, and soon, her body was pushed over its limit. She shivered from the power of the orgasm that hit her body, and would have fallen over save the arm Jax held her tightly with. Triss couldn’t think of a time in her life she felt better than this exact moment. As she came down from her peak of pleasure, all she could think of was wanting more. She needed more. And, along with it, she wanted Jax to feel just as good.

                “Mmm,” Jax hummed, letting his finger slide out of her. He brought that finger up and placed it in his mouth, sucking the cum off of it. “You taste wonderful,” he said, then kissed her ear.

                “Oh Jax…” Triss moaned, catching her breath. “I need more... I need you…”

                “You have me,” he replied. He let go of her, allowing her to turn and face him. “It’s your first time, I’ll let you decide what’s next. Anything you saw in those back alleys that you want to replicate?”

                Triss breathed heavily, trying to gather her thoughts as instinctive urges churned through her. She looked down at Jax’s cock, and could only think that she _needed_ it, with no detail on how. Then, in a flash of memory, she recalled one sight she witnessed late at night, when desperate lovers hide in the shadows to rid themselves of their heat. What she saw intrigued her, and she’d spent that night playing the image in her head, playing with herself as she thought of it.

                Pensively, she kneeled down in front of Jax, bringing her head to his waist. She started to reach a hand out, but retracted, looking up at him as if for approval.

                “Go ahead, give it a try,” Jax encouraged.

                With a nervous nod, Triss returned her attention to the cock before her, and wrapped her fingers around it, testing with a few slow strokes. It felt so _alive_ in her hand, twitching and throbbing in response to her motions. Jax let out a quiet sigh, and it spurred Triss on. She was making him feel good. Just like he did for her.

                Triss continued her strokes for a while, sliding her hand along the length of his shaft. Her heartbeat rapidly increased as she leaned forward, inching closer, closer, until she opened her mouth, bringing Jax’s tip inside. She slid farther forward, sliding fingers off one by one to let her mouth take in more. His cock felt warm in her hand, but even warmer against her tongue. She felt the same throbs and pulses grow stronger as she moved, and the taste of his flesh electrified her.

                “Ah… that’s it…” Jax watched in delight as Triss swallowed his member, then let out a soft grunt as she started moving, taking him in and out, letting her saliva coat his length. She performed at a rookie’s level, but by the Alchemy, she was cute doing it. He grabbed one of her long, thick ears and rubbed it tenderly, scratching along the back. His body moved ever so slightly in time with her motion, pushing into her mouth, pulling away when she did.

                Triss closed her eyes, letting out soft moans, enveloped in the taste and texture of a cock in her mouth. She brought her fingers in between her legs and slipped one inside her pussy, thrusting in time with taking in Jax’s erection. She tried to replicate the level of pleasure she felt when Jax fingered her, and failed. Even with the exact same motions, with her own hand, it wasn’t the same. Her hunger for him grew, and she moved faster and faster, taking as much of his cock as her throat would allow.

                Jax almost let himself go, desperate for release and lost in pleasure as Triss found a steady rhythm. He shook his head, regaining his senses when he remembered this was Triss’s first time. “Hold on lass, let’s not get too carried away,” he said. He stepped back, and a _pop_ echoed in the room as his cock left Triss’s mouth, a noticeable coat of saliva now covering it. Triss panted for breath, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. “We haven’t gotten to the best part yet.”

                He squatted down and grabbed Triss by the shoulders, standing her up with him. “How about I sit down in my chair,” he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. “You can control the pace that way.”

                Triss’s heart raced at the thought. She couldn’t turn back now, her need too strong. She nodded, unable to speak.

                “Very well,” Jax said with a grin. He went to his chair, stroking his cock a bit as he walked, and sat down, beckoning Triss over with a hand. Her eyes locked on Jax’s erection, she followed, and Jax pointed at good places to rest her knees as she climbed on to his lap.

                Once situated, the room fell quiet for a brief moment, both in turmoil waiting for the next event to occur. “Are you ready?” Jax asked. 

                Triss reached behind Jax’s head and grabbed on to the top of the chair for balance. She took a deep, rapid breath, and fell apart looking at his smile again. “Y-yes…” she said. 

                Jax placed one steadying hand on Triss’s ass, and the other on the base of his cock. “Take it slow,” he told her. “This is no toy.”

                Just his hand on her again made her shiver. Her folds were already soaked with the fluids of her first orgasm, Jax’s cock glistened with a layer of her saliva. Looking down, aided by Jax, she lowered herself onto him, biting her lip as he began to penetrate. The fluids mixed together, letting him glide in with ease, pushing deep within. In a few seconds, she buried his cock inside.

                “Oh…” Triss moaned, her eyes fluttering. It was so _warm._ The same thought she had when she used her hand and mouth, the warmth was what she noticed first. Then the wonderfully full feeling she felt, then the eager throbs of hot blood pulsing through his erection. She looked at Jax, and he laid his other hand on her ass, giving both cheeks a gentle squeeze. She gasped, and made no movement for a while, soaking in all five senses. The sound of Jax’s slow, steady breath, the beauty of his broad, bare chest, the lingering taste of his flesh on her tongue, the smell of that spice soap mixed with a raw, musky odor, and the feeling of a real member inside her for the first time. It was almost too much to take in at once.

                Jax’s grin widened. He’d seen that overflow of the senses on many girls’ faces. He liked finding virgins for that very reason. Virgins deserved a breathtaking first experience, and based on their typical reactions, Jax believed he accomplished such. While Triss struggled with comprehending it all, Jax peered behind her, to a mirror that rested at an angle underneath his desk. Placed there for a reason, he admired the smooth curves of Triss’s ass, watched the muscles tense as he squeezed them again. Several small stains of cum covered the bottom of the mirror, some his own, others from various visitors. He made a mental note to get the mirror cleaned.

                When Triss was ready, Jax returned his attention to her. Slowly, she rose her body up, then dropped it down quickly, ramming his cock back inside. She moaned, more of her fluids already rushing to meet the intruder. She sped up, and her moans increased in frequency, split up by gasps or sharp inhales. The feeling of his cock penetrating her, filling her, rubbing against her innermost walls, it was more pleasure than she’d ever felt in her life. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, losing herself.

                “There you go,” Jax said, squeezing her ass with more vigor, glancing back at his mirror now and then, but mostly staring at Triss’s gorgeous face. She was wonderfully tight, and her juices made each bounce a perfectly smooth motion. Jax replied to Triss’s moans with some of his own. Every time she sheathed his cock was an incredible wave of pleasure. The beads in her hair jingled as she bounced, music to Jax’s ears. Her pussy grew hotter, wetter, tighter as time passed, making his body beg for more and more. 

                “Jax!” Triss shouted as she came again, the pleasure making her tremble and grip the chair with all her strength. Jax grunted as he felt the orgasm, cum flooding and walls squeezing at his cock. To his surprise, however, Triss didn’t even pause. Triss was truly gone, in a trance of ecstasy that she couldn’t break.

                One of Jax’s crewmates, a burly norn with a thick beard, gently knocked on the door. “Captain?” his deep voice traveled through the wood. “I have a report to make.”

                Triss didn’t even hear him. Jax simply responded with “A moment, I’m busy.” He looked at Triss’s face with glee, seeing the pleasure in her tightly shut eyes, her gaping mouth. Outside, the crewmate shrugged and walked away, not wanting to disturb whatever the captain was doing. 

                With her young energy, Triss endlessly bounced on Jax’s cock, and the sweet motion of her hips, faster and faster without pause, was becoming too much to tolerate. “Triss, this is wonderful, but I’m very close,” he said. “Let’s not have any little pirates running around in a couple years.”

                Triss only caught up to what he said when he felt Jax grip her ass tightly and lift her all the way off his cock. She opened her eyes to look at him, and her ears finally caught up. Frantically, she looked down, reaching a hand in between them, and tugged at his shaft, urging him on to a conclusion.

                Jax’s muscles tightened, and a few moments later, he grunted and groaned as his seed spilled out from his cock, some jumping into the air to land on their stomachs, some resting on top of Triss’s hand. Triss watched with fascination as pleasure overtook Jax, watched a few days-worth of pent up desire explode from him.

                When all was done, Triss’s breath began to slow, and she came back to her senses. But now, her mindset had been transformed. Now, all she could think of was wanting more. Sex had been so simple, all along. She’d missed such incredible pleasure.

                She felt Jax’s hands on her sides, rubbing tenderly, and she looked at him. “How was that?” he asked.

                “A…amazing,” Triss breathed.

                “Good,” Jax replied. “See? Just two lonely people, look how good you can feel.”

                He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and once more, Triss’s face and ears flushed she relished the aftermath of such pleasure. “Could we… do it again?” she asked, her blush growing deeper.

                Jax chuckled. “Little ball of energy, aren’t you?” he said. “Not right now.” He pushed a bit at Triss, and she climbed off of him, letting him stand. He opened a chest in the corner of the room and pulled out a couple towels, tossing one to her. “I have to tend to my crew and make sure we’re still on course,” he continued. “However, this ship doesn’t have much in the way of guest beds, they’re more like prisons for people we don’t like. How about you meet me in my quarters for dinner tonight? I’ve got a large bed.”

                Triss smiled, and nodded. “I’d like that.”

 

**

 

                Jax showed Triss the pleasures of sex several more times before their arrival at Southsun Cove. Their stop at the port was only for a few hours, rumors had spread about a recently sunken trade ship not far away, Jax wanted to be the first one to find it. He took no money from Triss, and sent her on her way to find a better life. Within a few days, she’d been hired at the docks, and already bedded another asura, following Jax’s outlook on life. _Just two lonely people,_ she recalled to herself

                When Jax returned to his office from dropping her off, he opened his little black book, and reached for his quill. On the book’s pages, names covered the left side, while places covered the right. Dipping his quill in ink, he added another line to his current page.

                _Triss, Southsun Cove_.  


End file.
